goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Paillou Gives Dina A Punishment Day/Grounded
Characters Paillou-Ivy Dina-Salli Mrs Bristina-Kimberly Mr. Thomas-Steven Coris-Eric Dina’s Mom-Kate Plot Paillou is mad that Dina Got The Student of the Year award. In order to get revenge, he gives her a super brutal punishment day. Transcript Mrs. Bristina: OK class, today We Are Handing Out The Student Of The Year Award. We Will Spin The Wheel And See Who Gets The Reward. Paillou: *Thinking* Oh boy! I Hope I get the reward! (Mrs. Bristina Spins The Wheel, And It Lands On Dina) Mrs. Bristina: And The Winner Of The Student Of The Year Award Is Dina! Dina: Yay! Thank You Mrs Bristina! Mrs. Bristina: No Problem Dina! Go To The Principal’s Office To Claim Your Reward! (Dina Walks To The Principal’s Office) (At The Principal’s Office) Mr. Thomas: Congradulations Dina! Here Is Your Student Of The Year Award! You Can Go Home Early As A Treat! Dina: Yay! I Can’t Wait To Tell My Mom! (Back In The Classroom) Paillou: *Kidaroo voice* WHAT!? THAT IS SO UNFAIR! I WANTED THE STUDENT OF THE FREAKING YEAR AWARD!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Mrs. Bristina: *Scary Voice* OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! PAILLOU!!! HOW DARE YOU FREAK OUT OVER THE STUDENT OF THE YEAR AWARD?!!! THAT’S IT!!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW!!! (At Home) Coris: PAILLOU!!! WHY THE (CENSORED BY TRAIN HORN) WOULD YOU FREAK OUT OVER A (CENSORED BY TRAIN HORN) AWARD!? THAT’S IT!!! YOU’RE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!! Paillou: (CENSORED BY TRAIN HORN)! (In Paillou’s Room) Paillou: THAT’S IT!!! I’M DONE WITH DINA GETTING BETTER GRADES AND REWARDS! IT’S TIME TO TEACH HER A LESSON SHE’LL NEVER FORGET! THIS WILL BE THE ULTIMATE LESSON! I Know! I Am Going To Give Dina A Super Brutal Punishment Day! But First I Need To Jump Out The Window So I Won’t Get Caught By Dad! (Paillou Jumps Out The Window) (At Dina’s House) Dina’s Mom: Congratulations On Winning Your Award Dina! Anyway, I Need To Run Some Errands. Goodbye. Dina: Bye Mom. (Suddenly, Paillou Busts The Door Down And Lands On The Wall) Dina: PAILLOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Paillou: Well Dina, You Ruined My Life. So I’m Going To Ruin Your Life Back. Dina: Really? How? Paillou: I’M GOING TO GIVE YOU A SUPER BRUTAL PUNISHMENT DAY!!! AND SPOILER ALERT: YOU’LL GET THROWN INTO A MEAT GRINDER! Dina: NONONONONONONONONONO!!!! Paillou: YES YES YES YES YES! GET BACK HERE! Dina: PAILLOU PAILLOU PAILLOU PLEASE NO! Paillou: Dina Dina Dina Please Yes! And Look! You Just Happened To Run Into The Backyard For Your First Punishment: Getting Bitten By Dogs! (A Dog Comes And Bites Dina‘s Leg) Dina: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! Paillou: Second Punishment: Eating The Rotten Corpse Of A Cat. Dina: Paillou, This Punishment Sounds Super Gross. Paillou: SHUT UP AND EAT IT ALREADY! (Dina Eats The Whole Corpse) Dina: Oh, no! I think I‘m going to-(Throws up) Paillou: Third Punishment: Drilling Through Your Mouth. Open Wide Dina! (Paillou Drills Through Dina’s Mouth) Dina: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Paillou: Fourth Punishment: Cutting Your Fingers Off With A 1000° knife. (Paillou Cuts Dina’s Fingers Off) Dina: *Kidaroo voice* OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Paillou: Fith Punishment: Tying You Up In The Basement For A Week. (Paillou Ties Up Dina) Dina: Well, It Looks Like I’m Going To Be In The Basement For A Whole Week. (1 Week Later) Dina: Thank God I’m Out. Paillou: Sixth Punishment: Eating A Cactus. Dina: Paillou, Please Stop, I Don’t Want To Eat A Cactus. Paillou: Too Bad! Now Eat It! (Dina Eats The Cactus) Dina: *Kidaroo voice* OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Paillou: Seventh Punishment: Shaving Your Hair Off. (Paillou Shaves Dina’s Hair Off) Dina: PAILLOU! YOU ARE THE WORST HUMAN BEING EVER! Paillou: 8th And Final Punishment: Throwing You Into A Meat Grinder. Dina: NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! (Paillou Throws Dina Into The Meat Grinder, Killing Her And Turning Her Into Meat) Paillou: Yes! Dina! Is Dead! (Paillou Then Hears Dina’s Mom’s Car Pulling In) Paillou: Oh Crap! I Gotta Get Out Of Here! (Paillou Leaves) Dina’s Mom: Hi Dina! I’m Back. Dina? Where Are You? (At Paillou’s House) Coris: Hey Paillou! How Was Your Day Today? Paillou: It Was Good. (The Phone Rings) Coris: Oh. There’s The Phone. Hello? Who Is This? Dina’s Mom: Hello. You Have Reached The Tegaldo Residence. This Is Mrs Tegaldo Speaking. Who Is This? Coris: Hello Mrs Tegaldo. This Is Coris Green. What Is It? Dina’s Mom: You Won’t Believe What I Found. There Is A Meat Grinder In Our Yard And There Is Meat That Smells Like Human Flesh. I Think The Meat Is My Own Daughter. Coris: What? Oh My God! I Bet It Was Paillou! Dina’s Mom: I Was Thinking The Same Thing. Goodbye. Coris: So Paillou, Can You Explain Why Mrs. Tegaldo Found Meat That Smells Like Human Flesh? Paillou: Um-Um Coris: JUST EXPLAIN IT ALREADY! Paillou: OK. I Gave Dina A Brutal Punishment Day Just Because She Won The Student Of The Year Award. (Coris Suddenly Flies Into A Fit Of Rage) Coris: OH MY FREAKING GOD PAILLOU! HOW DARE YOU GIVE DINA A BRUTAL PUNISHMENT DAY?! THAT IS SO IT! YOU’RE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 43625374626372638163859363637 YEARS! GO TO YOUR FREAKING ROOM RIGHT NOW!!! Paillou: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Category:Paillou Gets Grounded